


the sunlight fading in your sheets

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Auntie Rebekah slept in the living room, painting her nails and watching cheesy movies in her luxury silk pajamas. Auntie Freya got placed in the guest room, where she’d stay locked up with her spell books and witch heirlooms. Hope was convinced all she did in there was sleep all day.Elijah would cook, incessantly, forcing everyone to try his latest recipes or the strangest combinations of foods.And last but not least, there was her father.He, for some reason, thought it be a great idea, to buy her a big, sweaty, old dog. Who now, took over 90 percent of Hope’s bed.She slipped into a corner while the wild hound frantically panted in her face.She rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: oMG!!! I fell in love with your blog and the way you write. So can I request a fic where season 5 didn’t happen and Hope is visited at school by her whole family? And maybe she has a little sibling on the way? Yk, klayley au.

―

In an uninterrupted phone call, season 5 is cancelled and they all move back in together, as if nothing had ever happened. Sure, some of them are unemployed, sure some of them are obnoxious and not really the greatest roommates - but it works.

Co-stars, family, siblings, all copped up in one tiny house.

Things were bound to get interesting.

―

Hope Mikaelson comes home from school, relieved to find that the cameras were finally leaving her and her mom alone. Possibly, for the rest of their lives. It was great, to finally have some privacy, some time to herself.

So, she’s not exactly pleased when she finds her uncle Kol sun bathing on her front porch.

She glares at him, blocking the light. He shakes his shades off, chest glistening and eyes sparkling like gems.

“Is there something the matter love?” he quips, as handsome as ever.

Hope huffs and it’s like, she’s five years old again. “Please tell me,” she grunts. “That you’re the only one here,” Hope begs.

He wishes he was a better liar, but his smirks always gives it away.

“Afraid not sweetheart,” Kol shrugs instead. “The whole family’s come to see you,” he says, lifting his mimosa with a self-cling.

He laughs as his niece runs inside her home in a panic.

―

It’s not that she hates her family - it’s just that, having a show with them and seeing them so constantly threw her off. Outside of the huge production that was The Originals, her relatives didn’t really have a whole lot in common with her.

Auntie Rebekah slept in the living room, painting her nails and watching cheesy movies in her luxury silk pajamas. Auntie Freya got placed in the guest room, where she’d stay locked up with her spell books and witch heirlooms. Hope was convinced all she did in there was sleep all day.

Elijah would cook, incessantly, forcing everyone to try his latest recipes or the strangest combinations of foods.

And last but not least, there was her father.

He, for some reason, thought it be a great idea, to buy her a big, sweaty, old dog. Who now, took over 90 percent of Hope’s bed.

She slipped into a corner while the wild hound frantically panted in her face.

She rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long night.

―

Hope hasn’t seen her mother talk to him in a while - not since the show decided to give them barely any screen time. And, well off set, between saving the world, and making sure the producers and directors didn’t get their heads cut off in the middle of a fight scene, they original hybrids just had no time to themselves.

So, in a way, the cancellation was a blessing.

“We should probably look into getting a bigger place,” Klaus whispers, as they stand in her balcony, both sharing the same cigarette.

Her hair is a tousled mess from the night before - where they had resumed their relationship as lovers, after so god damn long. It felt good, to be with him again, to no longer have to pretend to love his brother for the sake of a television show.

“Klaus,” she murmurs, taking the cigarette from him. “This is all I can afford,” Hayley whines.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. “Well, Rebekah has her new gig on some cop show,” the original hybrid reminds her. “I’m sure she can chip in,” he shrugs.

“And you do have your big movie coming up,” the she-wolf remembers, smiling. 

“See?” he smiles back, with sparkling teeth. “We won’t have to totally rely on your modeling career for long,” Klaus laughs, planting a small kiss on her cheeks.

She blushes - gosh, it felt so good to be like this again. In his shirt, with the smell of smoke in the air.

“I guess you’re right,” Hayley sings, as she finally has a chance to catch her breath.

―

In the morning, Hope could hear the dog running around and barking, Kol on the roof with his guitar, singing. She can smell Elijah concocting his newest take on Asian breakfast foods and serving them some kind of strange fusion cuisine. Her parents were fucking in the room next door - Freya was yelling at them to keep it down so she could practice her spells.

Rebekah watched her Saturday morning cartoons.

Hope rolled out of bed, slipped some clothes on, and decided to start the day by going out for a brisk walk.

―


	2. Chapter 2

―

She’s at school, trying to get through her lunch hour without the other kids hounding with questions about the cancellation of a show they barely cared about before this very moment.

When suddenly―

She hears him.

“Hope!” Her uncle Elijah screams, running across the soccer field in his Armani suit. “You forgot your lunch,” he sighs, dangling a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lunchbox in front of her face. She’d never seen it before, which makes her assume that her uncle must’ve actually gone out and bought her a lunchbox with a damn children’s cartoon on it.

“Thanks, uncle ‘Lijah,” she shrugs, failing to scold him, he was just being thoughtful after all.

Besides, Mr. Saltzman was getting pretty good at putting her family members in their places.

“Elijah, a moment please?” Alaric voiced, curling a finger as Elijah rolled his eyes and followed him in to a secluded corner. “You do remember that talk the teachers had with your family of allowing a child to be independent, make their own mistakes, and not be overbearing in a damaging way, don’t you?” He re-explains, as this was the third time this week that Hope had ‘forgotten’ her lunch and Elijah had shown up to give it to her.

“Are you telling me,” the original vampire scowls. “That you’re going to keep me from offering my darling niece a nutritious meal while your cafeteria gets away with feeding god-knows-what to impressionable young teens?” his tone is serious and it almost makes Alaric laugh.

“Take it up with the school board Elijah,” he scolds. “Not me,” Alaric adds on, sending him home. 

(Of course, Elijah always leaves a trail of destroyed trees as he departs)

And for the first time, Hope is thankful of Mr. Saltzman

―

All the other kids have it normal - they don’t have relatives popping in and out nowhere, bringing them strange combinations or butter chicken and sushi for lunch. Or pranking another kid’s mom because he wouldn’t share his class notes (she blames Kol for that one). Or leave some boy’s precious poetry book in flames because he rejected Hope’s advances (that was Klaus of course).

Or show up with too many legal guardians to a parent-teacher meeting.

Freya, Hayley, Klaus, and Kol all huddle together, from table to table, like a band of idiots.

Hope rolls her eyes - at least they’re scary enough to keep all her teachers from saying anything too snippy.

―

She starts bonding with the dog around winter.

He’s not as bad when he’s not stealing her bed.

Kol loves the damn thing - pets him all day, accompanies Hope on walks with him, even plays fetch in the park. Freya likes having him around to keep her company while she reads her mother’s old grimoires. Even Klaus and Hayley offer him the usual cuddle as he would lick their faces in the mornings while they were still in bed. 

Rebekah’s the only one who’s not really a big fan, but every once in a while, when she’s sad from Stefan dumping her for Elena, or when Marcel doesn’t text back, the dog will slowly make it’s way towards her and lie quietly beside her.

She’d snuggle next to him, falling asleep with tears in her eyes.

It’s at that moment that Hope finally decides to name him.

Sunny.

―

And one night, her parents catch her on her way home and decide to take her out for dinner.

“So,” Klaus grins, looking rather forced. “How are things going at school, kid?” Her dad using the word ‘kid’ was bad news.

Hope sits back, swallowing hard and biting her bottom lip. “If you mean the lack of thrilling, philanthropic, radical discussions, then it’s going horrible,” she chimes in, reaching for the nachos she ordered and chomping down. “But, if you’re just talking about my grades, then it’s going great - all A’s,” she smiles too, all faked like her father’s.

“Hope,” her mother snaps. “This is no time to be snarky,” she scolds, waving a finger at her daughter.

“It’s alright love,” Klaus defends, stealing a few of her nachos. “She gets that from my side of the family,” he shrugs, scoffing.

“I’m sure,” Hayley sings, while offering him an eye roll.

Hope hates being caught in the middle of all this. She’d rather be sharing the bed with that damn dog at this point. “Did you two just ask me to dinner so I can witness your uncomfortable flirty banter?” she snaps back, sounding annoyed.

“Of course not,” her mother finally says, blushing. “We need to tell you something,” she insists, with a serious tone.

“Oh god,” the young girl whines, slamming her head in to her table playfully. “What is it now?” she asks.

Her parents look at each other, nod, count to three, and then, they speak in unison.

“Hope, you’re going to have a sibling.”

―

She’s still not sure how she got roped into all this.

Just one minute, she was having breakfast alone while her mom left her a note saying that she left eggs and bacon in the fridge for her when she would run off early for work and now―

Her uncle Elijah was making naan bread and fish stew for 6 people and a damn dog. 

Her uncle Kol complains about the smell of the food, Freya comments on how no one should have fish for breakfast - it’s absurd. Her father sits back and runs his fingers over the pages of the local paper while her mother scolds him for letting his food get cold. Rebekah invites boys over and makes out with them at 8:30am while everyone else is trying to eat. 

Sunny the dog steals Hope’s food when she isn’t looking.

This is not what she asked for. At all. But, she’s pretty sure she’s okay with it for now. It was nice, not being alone.

She thought.

―


End file.
